Love is a Battlefield
by DarkAngelLilith
Summary: Takes place after Naruto Shippuuden episode 45. Rated M for later chapters. Looking for someone to Beta read and possible co write. Let me know if interested
1. Painful Revelations

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Onto the story

Chapter One: Painful Revelations

**The one who injured Sakura was you Naruto…..**

_As soon as my brain registered the words that were coming out of Captain Yamato's mouth, I felt something inside me shatter._

_I was the one who hurt Sakura-Chan. That can't be true! I would never harm one pink hair on her head. This is the woman who I love above all others. The woman I would gladly give my life for. Sakura-Chan, my beautiful and strong Sakura-Chan._

_This could not be happening._

_Why don't I remember anything that happened? I remember confronting Kabuto and Orochimaru and the bridge and then waking up in Sakura-Chan's arms._

_**  
What the hell happened?!?**_

I was suddenly brought back to my senses by Captain Yamato glaring evilly at me. Damn this guy gives me the creeps.

"Naruto, have you heard a word I have been saying?" asked Yamato. "During the fight against Orochimaru, you started oozing the Kyuubi's red chakra. You manifested four tails and eventually lost complete control of yourself. The fox's chakra was so strong that it ate through the first few layers of your flesh and you actually resembled a miniature version of the Kyuubi. Your strength was terrifying! Sakura was worried about you, and tried to reach out in an effort to calm you down. That was when you struck out and injured her arm."

_  
This is unreal! I have spent the last three years training to become stronger to protect the people I care about._

_My first real mission since leaving the Leaf Village with Jiraiya and I hurt Sakura-Chan._

_**  
I need to become stronger dammit!**_

_  
I can't afford to let something like this happen again! From now on I am going to avoid Sakura-Chan at all costs._

_I will not let anything or anyone harm her, even if it means never seeing her again after this mission is over._

"Oi! Naruto you baka! Get your head out of your ass and lets go find Sasuke already," said Sakura.

Attempting to hide his pain and inner turmoil from the person who matters the most, Naruto shoots Sakura one of his goofy grins.

He gives her the thumbs up and says "We will get Sasuke back, I promised didn't I Sakura Chan? The Promise of a lifetime".


	2. Enter the Avenger

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto P

Chapter 2: Enter the Avenger

With the aid of one of Captain Yamato's wood clones the three ninja were able to track Sai heading towards one of Orochimaru's hidden bases.

Reaching out with his senses Yamato was only able to feel four bodies lurking in the underground base.

"Naruto, did you hear that? If there are four people down there than Sasuke-kun must be one of them," said Sakura. The excitement was clear in her voice.

"Hey! Naruto did you hear me?" asked Sakura. _Whack, the pink kunoichi punches the blonde knucklehead._

"Ouch, Sakura-Chan why did you do that?" asked Naruto rubbing his head.

"Baka, get you head out of your ass! What the hell is matter with you? We are finally gonna get Sasuke-kun back and you might blow it by being so careless" sighed Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan, I will try to be more focused on the coming mission" said Naruto.

_**Inner Sakura: "What is the matter with him, he is acting so weird ever since he had that talk with Yamato."**_

* * *

Clearing his throat to get the two young ninjas attention, Yamato sets his sights on finding a way into the hideout without being noticed by their enemies. 

Using his earth jutsu he digs a tunnel deep underground. The three ninja slowly head downward and sneak into a seemingly deserted tunnel.

_**********"Cha! We are finally gonna see Sasuke-Kun again!" Inner Sakura thought with glee.**** "I wonder if he has changed very much. I bet he is taller and more handsome than ever. Won't Ino-pig be jealous that I will be the first girl from the leaf village to have seen him in over 3 ****years?****"**_

"Let's get on with this already" grumbled Naruto. "I don't have all day."

"Hasty as always Naruto, don't you have time to spare for an old friend?" a deep voice spoke from the shadows. A glimmer of light catches on the strangers eyes revealing them to be a shade of crimson with strange symbols instead of pupils.

"Sasuke-Kun! I am so happy to see y-"Sakura begins to say.

"Shut-up! I don't have time for weaklings like you. As far as I am concerned you do not even exist." Spat Sasuke.

"But Sasuke it's been three years and we have all missed you so much!" cried Sakura, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"SASUKE" growled Naruto as his eyes begin to shift from cerulean to sanguinary, his chakra already crackling over his skin ready for release.

Naruto's nails begin to lengthen and sharpen. His teeth become fangs, and he begins to grow a tail of chakra.

"Shit, this isn't good" thought Yamato. "I can't let him transform again, for all of our sakes."

"Naruto! You need to calm down! You don't want to hurt yourself again!" cried Sakura.

Shoving Sakura aside, Naruto begins to lunge at his former comrade and brother.

Sakura smashes into the wall with a sickening thud. As she begins to lose consciousness she sees Naruto and Sasuke begin to engage in battle.

* * *

_**This seems like as good of a spot as any to stop for now**_

_**Next chapter will be entitled Battle Between Brothers**_

_**Please read and review**_


	3. Battle between Brothers

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

Chapter 3: Battle between Brothers

"Sasuke!" growled Naruto as he lunged at his opponent with Rasengan blazing in hand.

"Let's see what you got _Loser_" snarled Sasuke as he prepared to meet Naruto with Chidori alight in hand.

The two attacks met in a barrage of sparks and blinding light. Both ninjas were thrown back from the powerful impact.

"Naruto! Get a hold of yourself!" yelled Yamato from the sidelines. His words seemed to fall on deaf ears as Naruto formed the hand signs for the multi shadow clone jutsu.

"Still using the same old tricks eh Naruto" smirked Sasuke. "Three years with the Toad Sage and you still use that tired jutsu."

A terrifying growl emerged from Naruto and reverberated along the tunnels walls. A second chakra tail began to form making Naruto seem even more beast than man.

Running on all fours Naruto came at Sasuke with surprising speed. Sasuke narrowly missed razor sharp claws aimed deftly at his Sharingan emblazoned eyes.

"Flame style! Fireball Jutsu!"

"Now who is using the same old tricks eh Sasuke" said Naruto.

* * *

"Ugh.., what happened?" asked Sakura as she rubbed her head. 

"Sasuke and Naruto are settling some differences" said Yamato, "you were caught in the crossfire."

"No! We have to do something before one of them kills the other" said Sakura.

"The only thing we can do is watch wait, getting in between them right now would be suicide" said Yamato.

"Naruto please be careful" thought Sakura.

* * *

"Want to see something new huh?" asked Sasuke as he began channeling electrical chakra. 

He slowly pulls out a long chokuto blade and infuses it with his chakra.

Naruto begins to ooze red chakra and a third tail forms. His flesh starts to burn away and two long ears form on top of his head. Naruto resembles the kyubbi in both form and mindset. He is completely consumed by the beast within himself.

Sasuke runs toward his opponent with blazing sword in hand. He prepares to land a killing blow. In a burst of supernatural speed Naruto manages to avoid wounding anything vital.

"Sasuke-kun stop it please!" cries Sakura as tears stream down her face. "You two will kill each other!"

"Shut-up! This is between Naruto and I, it has nothing to do with you."

Sasuke runs towards Sakura wielding his lightning blade.

The blade makes impact with a sickening noise as flesh is severed and bones are cracked.

* * *

**"Naruto!"** cries Sakura. "Why did you get in the way?" 

Using his superhuman speed Naruto put himself in between Sakura and the oncoming lightning blade.

Naruto collapses with a thud to the tunnel floor he has transformed into himself again and there is no trace of demon who resides inside.

"Such a loser, even to the very end" laughs Sasuke. "You other two are not even worth my time."

Sasuke disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto!" sobs Sakura into his chest. "Yamato, he is not breathing!"

"Sakura, it is possible to save him, but it is something only you can do" said Yamato. "You need to give him a reason to live, if you love him as I believe you do then tell him now."

"But…"

"Sakura, there is no time. If you truly love him it will be enough."

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. Check out the next chapter entitled Sakura's Tea****rs**


End file.
